


|| Awoken - Mrs Sanchez || A Rick and Morty Fanfiction

by Rickmyroll



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Grandpa Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Rick, Portals, Possessive Rick, Protective Rick, Romance, mrs rick sanchez, mrs sanchez - Freeform, rick sanchez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickmyroll/pseuds/Rickmyroll
Summary: The room was dark and she couldn't see shit,  Elizabeth could only hear the distance sounds of beeping and people talking. It was hard to understand what they were saying but every now and again she could hear her name being spoken. How she hated her name, Elizabeth. It made her sound old and boring, she much preferred Liz or Lizzy. But now wasn't really the time to be thinking about that, now was the time to wonder where the hell she was.|| Who is Rick's wife, where if she, why did she leave him and how did their love die? When she finally comes back what will happen? ||





	1. Awoken

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The room was dark and she couldn't see shit, Elizabeth could only hear the distance sounds of beeping and people talking. It was hard to understand what they were saying but every now and again she could hear her name being spoken. How she hated her name, Elizabeth. It made her sound old and boring, she much preferred Liz or Lizzy. But now wasn't really the time to be thinking about that, now was the time to wonder where the hell she was. 

She tried to open her eyes but there seemed to be something covering them, something blocking her vision. A cloth maybe? It seemed as if her body was tied down too, she could feel a cold metal around her wrists and her ankles. She could still move slightly but every time she did it felt harder and harder to gather up the strength. 

after a couple of minutes, the voices stopped and silence filled the room. Well, silence except for the occasional beep. By this point, she had rubbed her fingers against her palm so much that her hands were full of sweat. She used this to slowly slide her hands-free and quickly remove her blindfold. 

At first, the room hurt her eyes, the white walls felt blinding to her after being in the dark for so long. When she adjusted to the light Liz noticed she was in a hospital room, just a plain old white room full of medical utensils. Why was she here? 

Getting off her foot shackles was going to be her biggest challenge, her feet were much bigger than her hands so slipping out of them wasn't an option. She spent what felt like hours trying to pull her feet out. She tried to open the shackles with her bare hands before spending a couple of minutes flailing around to attempt to reach some sort of utensil she could use to pry herself free.

No fucking luck. 

Damn, she was C-137 Liz she should be able to get it out of this!

Before she could even attempt to escape again the loud noise of a door closing from behind echoed throughout the room.

Liz turned her head to see a group of Gromflomite guards running into the room she tried to swat them away with her hands but they were too fast for her.

A cold needle pressed into her neck and the whole world seemed to fade, the last thing she remembered seeing was the ugly face of one of the bug guards.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Morty quickly shut the door to his room and placed down the large box he was carrying onto his bed, luckily for him, Rick had been out all day so he was able to sneak into the garage and dig around. 

Morty was always curious about what was in there but he never had the courage to actually ask Rick or even go look for himself. But for some reason today seemed like a good day, Rick had been gone for hours and something in Morty's brain told him to go for it. 

Though all that confidence had left him when he actually got into Ricks space, instead of taking his time looking around Morty had just grabbed the nearest box and ran. 

Now he was stood in his room unable to even open it, something deep inside of him told him it was wrong but then his curiosity took over. When Morty opened the box he was surprised at the lack of gadgets inside, it almost seemed like one of his mum's memory boxes. 

Who knew Rick liked to keep photos and knickknacks. 

This was certainly a side to his grandpa he'd never seen before, 

There were a few things in the box that didn't really catch his eye too much but the one thing that did catch his eye was the largest item in the box. 

A photo album?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Morty quickly flipped open the book to see its contence, what kind of photos did grandpa keep.

...Did he really want to know.

"Morty, what you doing?", Summer asked as she walked into his room without asking.

"S-summer!", Morty stuttered, "y-you can't just walk in here I-I could have been...y-you know!".

"Ew Morty!", She frowned, "Wait what's in that photo album". Summer quickly snatched the large book out of Morty's hands and began to flip through the pages, "These are grampa Ricks photos!".

"H-hey let me see!", Morty shouted as he jumped up and down to try and see what Summer was seeing.

Summer lowered the book slightly so the two siblings could both see the images inside, most of them were photos of bird person and Rick on their adventures but towards the end, there were photos that left the two kids questioning everything.

At the end of the book, on the last few pages were lots of photos of rick and this one girl. She had long red hair and bright ocean blue eyes. 

"Wow she's so pretty!", Summer gasped whilst taking a closer look. 

Morty tilted his head slightly, "y-yeah b-but who is it?". 

"Oh..theres a name here", The oldest sibling gently peeled one of the photos of Rick and the girl and held it up to the light, "Liz.....Sanchez!?!".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey, guys! So I finally got off my ass and wrote the first chapter....or technically I got on my ass because I wrote this chapter sitting down....eh whatever just ignore me!**

**Hope you like this chapter though! Please vote and comment to let me know what you think!**

**If you want updates and artwork to do with this fanfiction please follow my tumblr @rickmyroll we are hoping to work on a comic of this!**

**x**


	2. || Council Of Dicks ||

  
Before Morty and Summer could analyze the photos even further the book was quickly snatched from them, "W-w-what the fuck are you doing!?". The voice was all too familiar to the kids and they found themselves slowly turning around to see their extremely pissed Grandpa.

"Grandpa Rick!", Summer gasped trying to seem as innocent as possible whilst Morty stood sweating next to her.

"You don't just g-go through people's shit Summer", The old man glared as he shoved the book back inside the box on the floor.

"Y-yeah summer...!", Morty turned so he was now stood next to Rick, "T-t-that's not cool".

"Morty!", Summer glared, "I found you snooping through this box all by yourself".

Rick glanced at Morty for a couple of seconds, obviously annoyed that his grandson had gone through his shit but his eyes soon found their way back to summer, "Well you know S-Summer you didn't stop it. So that makes you e-even more responsible".

Before the girl could even reply Rick had quickly picked up the box and stormed off out of the room, Morty quickly following behind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morty Followed Rick into the garage and awkwardly watched him throw the box into a random corner before slumping down at his desk to work on some contraption.

Ever since he had left Morty's room Rick hadn't said a word and Morty could feel the anger radiating from him. He couldn't lie to himself, there was always going to be a chance Rick would find out about him snooping...well more than a chance. Rick always found out about everything.

The younger boy slowly walked up to the desk, "Er Rick...Y-y-you know I'm r-real sorry A-".

"Forget it, Morty i-its in the past", Rick interrupted whilst waving the boy off with his hand, "We -uuRp- have to g-go get something Morty".

"G-get something?".

"Yes Morty something for-for my work", The old man stuttered before getting up from his seat with a strange looking contraption in hand.

All of a sudden a green portal opened up and two Ricks in guard uniforms stepped out into the garage, "Rick Sanchez of c-137".

Morty looked up at his Grandpa in confusion, what had he done now?

"And what do you turds want now?", Rick arched his monobrow slightly.

"You need to report to the council immediately", One of the guards spoke like he was reading off a script. 

"O-oh really and whys that?". The two guard Rick's looked at each other for a split second before turning back to face the C-137 pair, "Yeah thought that was -uuRp- going to be your answer", Rick sighed before dragging Morty through the portal with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morty walked alongside Rick as they made their way through the Citadel of Ricks, escorted by the two guards that had come to collect them.

The boy had been through here many times before but no matter how many times he did, he couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling the place gave him. He found himself walking so close to Rick that he was practically walking underneath his lab coat.

One thing he always found fascinating about the Citadel was seeing all the different versions of himself.

Versions he couldn't even picture if he tried.

Before he knew it they were at their destination, the door to the council of Rick's.

Morty began to follow Rick through the door but was abruptly stopped by one of the guard Ricks, "You need to stay outside".

Rick stopped walking and turned to face the guards blocking Morty's path, a confused look spread across his face as he arched his brow. He didn't spend much time thinking about it, since it seemed unimportant to him, "J-just stay there Morty. I-I'll be a sec".

And with that he was gone and the doors to the council of Ricks was closed.

"Awh jeez...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"C-137 is looking good .....Did you check? ..... Number 5".

Liz breathed slowly as he tried her best to regain consciousness, she could only make out a few words every now and again.

It was frustrating for her and the pain in her head was getting worse by the minute.

"Are you sure this is going to work?".

"We've been working on this for over 25 years now, it's going to work".

More and more Liz could pick up on what the bug fuckers were saying but she still couldn't understand what they were on about. What had they been working on for over 25 years? Why was she involved?

She decided to play it out and keep her eyes shut, she couldn't risk them realizing she was awake. If they put her to sleep again who knows when she would wake up.

"It shouldn't be too long now till we can start the interrogation. We'll finally have all the information we need"

After this comment there was a lot of shuffling around and then silence, Liz assumed this meant the Feds had left, though she couldn't be too sure. To test the water she slowly opened her left eye and tried her best to peer around the room.

"Guess there's no one here....", she muttered to herself before sitting up.

It seemed like the Feds had messed up her dosage, they hadn't chained her up so they must have thought she'd be out of it for awhile.

The room she was in this time was quite similar to the one she had been in before with only a few changes, this time instead of an operating table there was a single white bed.

It really did feel like she was in some sort of hospital.

As Liz stood up she found herself feeling extremely rough, like she had been on a night out with Rick. Why did her body hurt so much, it felt like she'd fallen down 10 flights of stairs.

What had those bastards done to her....?

Though it was bugging her she didn't really have time to think about it, she could work it all out later.

Without thinking, Liz quickly made her way to the door in the corner of the room and pulled hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The federation are up to something", One of the council of Ricks spoke, looking down on C-137 Rick from their seats. "An insider has brought it to our attention that a secret operation involving our kind is currently underway".

Rick raised an eyebrow, "A-and what do you want me to-uuRp- do a-about it?".

"Getting you involved was the last thing we wanted", another member spoke.

"Then-then why the fuck am I here?".

The council looked at each other before turning back to face Rick, "let's just say you're -uuRp- resourceful to us and if you die they do us a favor".

"S-s-so you're sending me off one mission to get killed, not cool Ricks", C-137 scowled, "w-what makes you think I'll do as you fuckers say anyways? Huh?".

The center council Rick grinned, "Because we have your Morty".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you want updates and artwork to do with this fanfiction please follow my tumblr @rickmyroll we are hoping to work on a comic of this!   
x   
  



	3. || Subject C-137 ||

Rick hated a lot of things but one thing he hated above everything was being told what to do by the council.

But what could he do, if he came home without Morty, Beth was sure to flip and he was already having a bad day.

Rick made his way to the federation in his ship, though he didn't act it in front of the council, he was actually pretty intrigued by what the Feds were up to.

It did involve him after all.

Though going to find out what it was was a massive pain in his ass and he really would rather talk to Jerry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The corridors were as blank as they could be and the way they stretched on made Liz wonder if they were ever going to end. She was pretty surprised that there was no security around either, it made her extremely suspicious.

Letting her guard down slightly, Liz slowed her pace so she was now walking. Ever since she had woken up her whole body hurt and it was pretty exhausting to walk around, she assumed it was a side effect from the drug the Federation had used on her.

Hopefully, it would wear off soon.

As she turned one of the corners she found herself in the midst of what seemed like a battlefield.

"So this is what happened to the guards huh...", She muttered to herself as she stumbled over a few bug bodies.

Crouching down to get a better look, it was clear to her that they'd been shot, a surprise attack maybe?

All of a sudden she heard the click of a gun from behind her, slowly turning round she found herself staring at a man she thought she'd never see again.

"Liz?".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now Rick had been off his face many times in his life, whether it was on drugs or alcohol. But no amount of Kalaxian Crystals could make him feel as fucked up as he felt in this moment.

He lowered his gun as the woman in front of him stood up, brushing floor dust of her hospital gown. The look on her face was obvious she was confused to see him there, whereas his facial expression was just one of pure shock.

Before either of them could speak red lights began to flash from the distance and a loud beeping noise followed, clearly the Feds had realized what was going on.

"Shit!", Rick moaned before quickly grabbing Liz' arm and pulling her down the nearest exit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before she knew it Liz found herself locked in a supply cupboard with her husband who she had left over 25 years ago. Luckily for her, the drugs the Feds had given her were starting to wear off but with all the craziness that had just happened her head was left spinning more than ever.

She watched Rick tamper with the door for a couple of seconds, making sure it was fully locked before he turned to her.

"You know they really h-had me going there f-f-for a second", He smirked. "This is some nice work, l-looks pretty real", he continued as he prodded her arm, "Feels real too!".

Liz rolled her eyes and pushed the man back slightly, "What's your game, Rick!?".

"Re-uuRp-sponsive!", Rick grinned before scowling and getting closer to Liz' face.

She found herself inching back ever so slightly, she always knew that they'd meet again someday and things would probably be a little tense but she never expected Rick to be this angry about seeing her.

Rick quickly placed both of his hands on her shoulders and continued to stare at her for awhile, as if she was a threat to him or something.

"T-take off your gown".

"What?!", Liz almost shouted, completely dumbfounded as to why Rick was asking her to do this now.

"Liz has a spot -uuRp- a beauty spot", Rick muttered to himself whilst waving his hands slightly, "n-next to her left nipple, only I know this. They can't simulate shit they don't know, they're not that clever".

"I think you've finally lost it", Liz sighed. Though it was a strange request the look on Ricks' face told her it was an important one and if she didn't do it he was probably gonna do it anyway.

Fuck it, it's nothing he hadn't seen before. 

Though she definitely wasn't going to take her whole gown off, it was far too cold for that. Liz quickly lifted her gown down slightly so Rick could see what he wanted to see but not long enough for him to gawk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was very unusual for Rick to be at a loss for words, pretty much all of the time he had something too say, no matter who was in the room.

But this shocked him.

They couldn't simulate things they didn't know and he clearly saw the beauty spot right there on her body.

Liz peered forward at the man before waving her hand slightly in front of his face, "Earth to Rick?".

He quickly shook his head, snapping himself back into reality, "Y-your Liz?".

Liz tilted her head slightly, "of course I am", she frowned slightly, "what's going on with you?".

"But you died".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A wave of numbness feel over Liz' body and her mind went blank.

Did she die?

What the hell was Rick on about....?

Before she could even ask loud banging came from the outside, it sounded like the Feds had. managed to finally find them.

Rick, without even thinking, quickly pulled out his portal gun, grabbed Liz by the waist and pull them both through a portal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side, Rick and Liz found themselves in what almost seemed like a doggy underground parking area.

Ricks arm lingered on her waist for awhile, almost like if he let her go she would disappear. When they reached the ship he quickly opened it up and the two of them jumped in.

For the whole drive, Liz was silent, she found herself trying to figure out what Rick had said to her.

She'd died?

If it was no true no wonder he seemed so shocked to see her, so convinced it wasn't her.

She tried to reset her mind, back to before the Feds had taken her. But she really couldn't remember anything, the only memory she had between now and when she was living alone was waking up in that white room.

What had they done to her?.

"We-we've gotta make a little stop", Rick said breaking her thoughts and the silence within the ship, "I need to get Morty".

Liz turned her head from the window so she could see him more clearly, "Morty?".

Rick kept his eyes forward, "er yeah, we have grandkids".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you want updates and artwork to do with this fanfiction please follow my tumblr @rickmyroll we are hoping to work on a comic of this!

  
x   
  



	4. || Mission Morty ||

Rick quickly pulled in just outside the Citadel, making sure not to get too close. If any of the other Rick's saw Liz they would be well and truly fucked.

The man racked his brain for awhile, trying to figure out a way around everything. He knew if the council saw Liz they'd take her away and he just got her back. There was no way he was letting that happen.

Just then an idea popped into his head, fuck he'd out done himself.

Rick quickly opened the glove compartment, fumbled with some of the items inside of it, mixed a few liquid bottles and then poured the mixture into a dodgy looking syringe. After finishing he quickly turned to Liz with a forced smile, "Now Sweetie I'm just gonna get Morty s-s-so wait here ok?".

Liz's eyes widened slightly, "R-Rick what are you doing!?".

Before she could say or do anything Rick quickly injected the serum into her neck, knocking her out instantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morty sat with his hands cuffed underneath the council, he'd been in this situation before and going through it a second wasn't pleasant.

"Uhh....w-w-when's Rick coming back?", Morty asked in a meek voice, he felt awkward and insecure with the council of Ricks looking down at him. He still wasn't used to seeing so many versions of his grandpa.

The other Ricks looked at each other for awhile before turning back to the small boy, "Your Rick shall be returning shortly or not at all".

Morty gulped, "Not at all?".

Just then Rick C-137 made his way through the gates of the council, a smug look plastered on his face.

The council watched him with suspicious eyes, of course C-137 would survive a mission like this. But what information had he brought back for them....what was the federation up too.

"Rick Sanchez of C-137-", one of the council members spoke up before Rick quickly interrupted them.

"Yeah can we cut this shit already", He rolled his eyes, "Just give me back my Morty".

Morty looked up at Rick with a smile on his face, though his grandpa was a complete ass most of the time it sure was nice to see him. Being in a place like this without his Rick made him anxious and on edge, so with Rick being back he felt a lot safer.

"Not until you tell us what information you found", Another council member spoke.

Rick sighed and walked forward, pulling out a council members badge from his back pocket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After leaving Liz he needed to find something he could give to the council, something that the federation could be using to get information on them.

Something they'd believe.

Whilst walking to the room he'd hatched a plan that would keep the Rick's off Liz's case for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Rick got close enough he threw the badge up to the council members, "They managed to get their hands on this. I-I-I think they were trying to get -uuRp- Rick DNA off it", he glanced around, trying to look convincing.

The members studied the badge before sending another Rick to let Morty go, "Thank you C-137, w-we'll look into this. You may go".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the second time today, Liz finally awoke from her unconsciousness. Rick was so going to get it from her when he got back, what the hell was he doing.

She slowly sat up and looked around Ricks ship, during all the crazy shit happening after leaving the federation she didn't really get a chance to look at it.

Taking a closer look she could tell Rick and had made it himself, the craftsmanship was great but you could still tell it was home made. When they were younger they didn't have anything fancy like this, they used to just portal around, they never used anything like this.

Liz sighed and leaned back in the front chair, resting her feet on the dashboard. She hated over thinking things and always tried her best to avoid it but she just couldn't shake off what Rick had said to her.

She died.

Of course she was alive now so did it really matter...not really.

The only thing that was really bugging her was how? She really couldn't remember anything about dying or even being ill.

So what happened?

"Fuck", she muttered whilst trying to remember by rubbing her forehead.

No luck.

Rick also mentioned that they had grandkids...that must have meant Beth settled down well. She remembered Beth hanging around with some loser back in high school and hoped to god it wasn't him, her daughter could do so much better.

Her brain felt hazy as she tried to remember more, it felt like she was missing something but she couldn't think.

What had the Feds done to her and her memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riq VI frowned as he looked over the badge Rick C-137 had given to him and the rest of the council, "....what are you hiding Rick Sanchez"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, please follow my RickandMorty tumblr @rickmyroll for more rick and morty stuff** _

 


End file.
